We Just Don't Clique, or Do We?
by TempleAmarok
Summary: Naruto is the troublemaker, Sasuke is the cool rich boy. They just don't click together. Like 2 peices of a different puzzle. Someone should'a told them that though. These two bad boys are about to make the school see them in a different light! Yaoi!
1. Dream, Nightmare, Or Prophecy?

Temple-Welcome to another great fic from Cobweb Productions!

Ember- Cobweb…productions?

Temple- Yeah, ya know in all my fics there is a little cobweb hidden in my pictures?

Ember- Yeah, but that doe…

Temple- So! In all my stories I can't draw a cobweb, DUH! So I say they are made by Cobweb Productions… which is basically me! Oh yes! This is actually my second multi chapter story but my friend was SUPPOSED to load my other one, and she hasn't yet...*sighs*

Ember- I won't ask…so is this ANOTHER nasty Yaoi?

Temple- YUP! Sasunaru OR Narusasu…not sure enough, I still think Naruto-kun is the ULTIMATE Uke! But I can see him being Seme!

Ember- I didn't understand a word of that

Temple- *sigh* The Sasu/Naru goes like this Seme/Uke, Seme is on top, uke on bottom, GET IT!?

Ember- suuure…..

Temple- never mind... just do the warnings...

DISCLAIMOR- I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN NARUTO!!!! Sasuke sure as hell does but if we want to get all legal and shit then it's Kishimoto.

Ember- Wow...pushy much?

Temple-DO THE WARNINGS!

Ember- This is in OUR word, not the land of fire, or whatever it's called, Swearing, violence, and lemons! Not in this chapter but I'll tell you when to avert your eyes from the 2 boys gettin' it on if you are like me and feel sickened by it.

Temple- *Rolls eyes* your just soooo nice...*sighs* SO let the story begin!

(*SQUEE*= changing scene, POV, or time

'''apostraphe''' = thoughts

**Bold=** emphasis

_italics=_ Kyuubi

I can't run… I can't breathe. Seconds seem to take minutes and the world shows me it's ugly side. What is wrong with me, I can't fight; all I can do is run. My legs have turned numb, yet I still run. Bodies litter the ground around me; fallen comrades. Who has done this? Why can't I stop everything, why is this still happening!? Finally, with all the little energy I have left I stop and fall to my knees. I have no feeling in me, my body is numb. I look to the left to see the faces twisted in agony, same when I turn my head to the right. I have nowhere to look without seeing someone I love dead. I look down where a puddle of blood lies at my knees. My own face reflects up at me, in this crimson mirror is a mirror me, and I'm dead…

"NOOOOOOO!"

I sit up and twist in my covers, breathing erratically. Everything is normal. My room is bathed in moonlight, giving a cold effect. I don't want to get off the bed now, fearing some monster under my bed, or hiding in my bathroom. Something is whimpering loudly… oh wait, that's me. I've begun to cry and I didn't even realize it until I lifted my hand to my face. How long has it been since I cried? Probably too long, but who gives a care.

I huddle in my blanket like a turtle in it's shell, the covers pull around my head like some sort of shield against the darkness. I don't want to be alone anymore…

*SQUEEE*

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Uzumaki Naruto sits up in his cover, his eyes wide. HE had never had a dream so real! He turned his alarm clock off and slipped out of bed. What day was it again? Naruto walked over to his froggy calendar and scanned down the dates.

"WHAT! SCHOOL!" Naruto blurted out.

*SQUEE*

Heir to the Uchiha fortune, Sasuke sat up in his king size bed. He stretched his arms; muscles rippling beneath his pale skin. What a weird dream...it was so vivid. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out any hints of bed head. He scowled at the norming light as if his glare could send it all away and bring back the night. No such luck. With a defeated scowl, he stood up off his bed and threw open his closet door. What to wear for school...

That's right, it was the first day of school. As any other new year there was a lot of yelling, a lot of excitement, a lot of whining, and a LOT of crowded hallways. This did not even phase the blond teen who was heading down the halls to his locker. In fact, he seemed to be the loudest, most excited of them all! He was quite literally bouncing off the walls. He leapt and pushed himself off another wall and down a hallway. His locker seem to cower as he walked up to it. Spinning the dials with ease he grinned to himself. The lcker opened with no protest, showing it's battle scars from the previous year it had Naruto as a tenant.

"That's right, no locker can stand up to the awesomeness that is Naruto Uzumaki's foot!" The blond grinned.

"Yeah, all inanimate objects cower at fox face's big fat foot!"came a snicker. Naruto turned to see one of his good friends standing their with a grin on his face.

"Whatever dog breath, your just jealous cuz my locker actually opens when you spend half your morning with yours," Naruto replied, sticking out his tongue.

"You two are so troublesome..."came a sigh. A boy walked up on Naruto's opposite side.

"Sometimes, I swear, that word is all you know, Shikamaru?"Naruto asked.

"His IQ is twice your's and the mutt's," was the emotionless responce of another boy," Morning Dickless."

"HEY!"came the joint shout of Kiba and Naruto

"Hey guys!" a chubby boy, holding a bag of chips stopped Sai from saying anything in return.

"Looks like we're all here..." cheered a boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Hey Chouji," Shikamaru greeted.

"Lee you have no sense of color..." Kiba stated.

"Will you idiots get out of my way..."came a snarl. Kiba and Naruto turned to see Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba frowned, but inside he was hoping for a fight. Naruto glared and just stepped in front of the locker that the Uchiha was trying to approach.

"Make me Uchiha!"Naruto shot back

"Don't fuck with me Dobe, I had a bad night!"Sasuke warned

"Oh did the little princess wet the bed? Or did his hooker refuse to sleep with him 'till he..."Naruto paused, trying to think up a good insult.

"Grew a dick?" Sai offered. Naruto grinned and began to repeat Sai's words until Sai said, "You two are so much alike in that department, Dickless."

"BURN! He got you good Fox face!"Kiba laughed.

"Shut up Kiba!"Naruto growled.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto turned back to the fuming raven. Then he grinned and leaned back against it. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't as he could have sworn he saw Sasuke's eyes flash red. Then he was suddenly pushed up against the lockers, face to face...well more like face to collarbone, because Sasuke was taller. Naruto glared up at the Uchiha heir who wasn't even looking at him. Naruto glanced down to his side where Sasuke was spinning the dial with fierce concentration.

Blushing furiously, Naruto stammered, "W-what are you doing Uchiha?"

"Opening my locker, Dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Then let me go Uchiha..." Naruto demanded. Both boys had been whispering so only the other could hear. Naruto's friends strained their ears nearby but were denied any words loud enough to make out.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do, so if you don't want to move, I won't make you, Na-Ru-To," Sasuke whispered. Naruto gulped, how did Sasuke make his voice sound so...husky and seductive?

'What is this feeling...how did Uchiha make his voice like that? Kami why are my pants feeling so tight? Oh shit... please no, Kami, please. I am NOT hard...oh please sweet Kami, please not that...why the hell is Uchiha looking at me like that... Did I grow or did he shrink cuz his lips look so damn close...wait... no not his lips...his face. He's just leaning his head down to...what is he doing? He wouldn't ki...no Uchiha Sasuke is NOT gay...right? Wait a sec, I AM NOT GAY! I AM NOT THINKING OF SASUKE... I mean UCHIHA LIKE THAT! But... oh god how those lips must feel...WAIT NO!'

"You look hot, dobe," SAsuke smirked.

'Wait, Sasuke did not just say that did he? WHy would he think I'm hot? Or even attractive, he does know I'm not gay, right? Why am I sweating..Oh wait... Shit I'm sweating and hot as hell... So that's what Sasuke meant...I hope...'

Suddenly Sasuke forced his locker door open, sandwiching Naruto between the door and the locket next to it. This obviously brought narutp out of his thoughts because a murderous glare disfigured his face and two words seemed to appear over his head.

**KILL SASUKE!**

"Dude, Naruto..."Kiba began, but Naruto had already slipped out from where he was trapped and was turning towards Sasuke.

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke turned calmly, his books tucked under his arm.

**!BAM!**

Sasuke blinked a few times before gingerly touching his cheak. It stung, and Sasuke knew it would bruise.

"Oop's did I ruin your pretty little face princess Teme?" Naruto chuckled.

"You're gonna pay for that, Baka,"Sasuke said, strugging to keep his voice level.

"Princess!"Naruto shot back

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkatchi!"

"HOMO!" NAruto shouted. Everyone's gaze seemed to be focused on the two, especialy at that word. Sasuke blanked for a second, becoming emotionless and quiet, then he fixed Naruto with such a glare that a blind hitler would feel it and run. Without a single word Sasuke pounced on the blond. So many punches were thrown that neither boy knew who's fist was who's.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Came the annoying chant of most of the student body; the loudest being Kiba.

Sasuke kneed Naruto in the gut, causing the blond to let a strangled moan. The smaller boy headbutted Sasuke in chin. Sasuke winced but he doubted he could stop trying to murder the boy now, no matter how much pain.

"What is going on here?" came an interested voice in the crowd. A man with gray hair and a mask stepped through the crowd, eyeing the two teens on the ground, "Interesting..."

Naruto pinned Sasuke beneath him, stradding his back. Sasuke rolled over before Naruto could get a good hold. NAruto let out a wheeze as his breath was knocked out of him. Sasuke moved so he was straddling naruto.

"Mr. Hatake, what is going on?" demanded a tall woman.

Sasuke leaned down so that their lips where only an inch away and whispered, "What now Naruto?"

Naruto's face was red, but whether he was blushing, tired, or angry, no one knew.

"OW! DAMN IT UZUMAKI YOU BIT ME! WHO THE HELL BITES SOMEONE IN A BRAWL!" Sasuke snarled loudly.

"MR. UCHIHA, NARUTO!" came an angry shout. The tall blond forced herself into the circle. She looked about 30, her long blond hair was in pig tails, and her chest was so big most boys had wet dreams about her at least 3 different times.

"Tsunade, I was just about to break up the fight myself," said the gray haired man. Tsunade didn't even bother to tell the gray haired teacher different.

"TO MY OFFICE NOW!" She shouted.

"Oh great..." The two boys said simultainiously.

------

Temple- TA DA! I hope Ya'll liked it!

Ember- Ya'll

Temple- Shut up Ember, I hope you all review!

Ember- That was confusing shit Temple...

Temple- Like what?

Ember- Is Sasuke's parents alive? Where does NAruto live? Who's friends and who's enemies? How old are they? WHo was the gray haired man? Who was having that dream in the beginning? And why did Tsunade call Sasuke Mr. Uchiha and NAruto just Naruto?

Temple- *sighs* FIne I'll answer SOME of those! Sasuke's parents may or may not be dead yet, I'll decide that later, same with Itachi. Naruto lives alone in a crappy apartment like in the anime. Naruto's friends are- Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, and Lee. Sasuke doesn't have real friend but he does hang out with Neji and Shino, who are sorta like friends... Sakura and Ino are friends/rivals like in the anime but they come in later. Enemies though, you'll have to see, obviously Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. They are 17 and 18 but they DO drink. They gray haired dude is Kakashi, DUH! He's a teacher at the school. Tsunade's relationship with Naruto will be revieled in the next chapter. That answer all you're questions?

Ember-Yeah, I'm good...oh wait! What about our guest? we didn't have one.

Temple- She was busy today, she'll be here later for the showing of Chapter two: Detention, Suspention, and Chalk!

Ember- She...a busy female...most likely Ninja... close to the characters... has comments on what is to come...OH SHI I SO KNOW WHO IT IS! Is it....

Temple-Well Ja Ne, gotta go! Etche' Ne! *peace sign*


	2. Detention, Suspension, and Chalk

Temple-Wow! I GOT REVIEWS! *does review dance* Thank you all sooo much! I am becoming drunk on reviews! *purrs contentedly*

Ember-ooookay…well… Our guest is here Temple….*backs away from Temple slowly*

Temple- YAY SHE'S HERE! Come on in!

???- Hello everyone!

Ember-What's with the hair…?

Temple- Don't be mean Ember! Hiya Sakura-chan!

Sakura- Hi Temple-chan, Ember-chan! I am glad you let me watch the show with you guys! I'm not so sure about the pairing… you said Sasuke was with Naruto?

Temple- *Gets evil, vampiric look in eye* Don't worry Sakura-chan, you WILL be a yaoi fan when I'm through with you….

Ember-riight…well while Temple is going off on her psychotic, yaoi vampire streak then I'll do the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER- Temple does not own Naruto or Sasuke, and she gives her respects to its real owner Kishimoto-san! **

Ember-and now the warnings! There is violence, swearing, and yaoi in this story!

*SQUEE*

Two boys sat in a small office. One boy had a bored look on his face, while the other boy had a stoic air of defiance. The blond sighed and glanced over at the raven; his blue eyes narrowed.

"! Naruto! Are you even listening!?"

"Sure, Baa-chan…"Naruto sighed.

"No,"Sasuke replied simply.

Tsunade didn't know who she was more angry at, the boy who called her grandma or the boy who actually told the truth! The blond principal closed her eyes and grit her teeth. What was she going to do with these two?

"I won't suspend you, but only because it's the first day of school. You'll have to have detention tonight though," she sighed, 'No exceptions!"

The blond ball of energy nodded and exclaimed, "Thank you Baa-chan! You won't regret this! No more trouble, not from Naruto U-U-Uzamaki!"

"Hn... Dobe…"The Uchiha smirked. Naruto glared at him but turned back to his principal.

"See no violence!" He grinned.

Tsunade simply nodded and Sasuke stood and left, soon followed by Naruto. Tsunade watched the tan boy go, a hint of affection in her gaze. Naruto was like the little brother that was taken from her when she was in high school. When he was a boy, Tsunade was his neighbor and Naruto came over everyday to help out and chat. Even now, when she was the teacher and he the student, they retained that sibling bond. Uchiha on the other hand…

*SQUEE*

"Hey Naruto!" came a howl. The blond turned to see Kiba and Sai standing at the opposite end of the hall. Naruto grinned and ran over.

"Hey guys! How was first period!"

"Forensics… it was okay. We're doing some hands on work tomorrow," Sai said simply.

"Yeah! It's gonna be great! We have to solve a real murder mystery on the second day of school! It sucks you missed it, but at least the Ice-princess wasn't there to spoil it!" Kiba grinned.

"Yeah I know about the project, Tsunade's aid gave me a detention in there after school. I have to help Uchiha set up for it," Naruto frowned.

"Sucks to be you!" Kiba chided.

*SQUEE*

Sasuke grabbed his tray and sat at an empty table. He liked the cafeteria in Shinobi High. They were all round, not long and straight. That meant that the only people who sat down actually meant to sit beside you. This meant that anyone Sasuke didn't want to sit with were given an Uchiha glare and sent packing! Today he was 'gifted' with the presence of Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino. Both boys were quiet and ate their food without a word. Sasuke wondered if this was worse than having them speak, because it was obvious that Neji WANTED to say something!

"Damn it! What do you want Hyuuga!" Sasuke snarled.

"Nothing at all, Sasuke," Neji said casually, "It just seems that destiny wanted to play a cruel joke on you and Naruto, eh?" Sasuke glared angrily, but the other pale boy was oblivious to it.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke snapped.

"You looked like you were ready to fuck him right there," Neji said in monotone. Sasuke stood with his half full tray and walked away. Damn that Neji!

*SQUEE*

Naruto walked into the forensics classroom 5 minutes after he was supposed to arrive. A tall woman with long black hair was bent over into the closet. Naruto took his time while heading over to a desk to admire the view.

"Uzumaki, it would be wise to take your eyes of my ass!" the woman said, even though she still had her head in the closet. Naruto's face turned red at being caught.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei!"he blurted out fast.

The woman stepped back out of the closet to face Naruto. She had a small box in her hands and her belly was the size of a large watermelon.

"KURENAI-SENSEI! DID YOU SWALLOW A BASKETBALL!?" Naruto shouted loudly, standing up in his seat with a finger pointed at his teacher's round belly.

"Sit down Uzumaki, it's rude to stare at a pregnant woman like that!" The teacher snapped. Naruto sat down immediately. Low chuckles reached his ears and he turned to see Sasuke snickering in the back corner.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Uzumaki, I may not be Japanese but living here does entitle me to know the language and it is not acceptable in this class!" The teacher scolded. Naruto decided not to point out that she had said 'ass' earlier.

"Now Uchiha, Uzumaki, I'm headed to the hospital now and I need you two to set up for my forensics labs tomorrow. It's simple, In this box are some clues that I need you to set up around the room. There are about twenty so make sure they are all set up right. I also need someone to count all 95 suspect cards and make sure they are all there. After that is done I need you both to help with the chalk outline. One of you lay down exactly like the picture I drew on the board and the other outline you in chalk. Then you can go home,"

Naruto nodded and grinned, "No worries sensei! Leave everything to Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kurenai whispered something under her breath that sounded like a hushed prayer to Kami.

"I hope so Uzumaki, or I'll have your head," The teacher sighed before walking out of the room.

Naruto quickly snatched the box of suspects.

"I'll count the suspects, you go set up the clues!" he ordered. Sasuke glared but picked up the box and walked away.

'''This will be easy! How hard can counting be! I'll be done in no time!'''

*SQUEE*

Sasuke snickered from where he sat at his desk. Naruto was recounting for the fifth time. Sasuke had long since finished setting up all the clues and was enjoying watching the Dobe try and count the cards. Everytime he did he would drop a card, or get a different number than before and would have to start all over again. Finally Naruto turned to Sasuke with the cutest damn pout in the world; maybe the galaxy!

"Saaaasukeeee, help meeeeeee," he whined. Sasuke blinked in surprise at the very cute voice Naruto had used.

"No," he stated simply, masking his face into complete stoicism again.

"Why the hell not!" Naruto growled, glaring.

"Because you wanted that job," Sasuke replied.

"Fine Dammit I Don't need your help anyway!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke chuckled, but let it go.

*SQUEE*

Naruto stood and stretched. He was finally done and all it took him was the past…57 minutes… Naruto frowned and put the cards back into the box. The Uchiha was never going to let him live this one down.

"Finally, now lay down on the ground," Sasuke growled.

"WHAT!?" naruto turned to look at Sasuke, willing himself not to blush.

"The chalk outline, remember, Dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh…Oh yeah! Wait, why do I have to get on the ground! You get your prissy butt down there and I'LL draw the outline," Naruto snarled.

"Hn… no way," Sasuke said simply before turning away. With that Naruto tackled Sasuke.

"Ow, you Baka get off!" Sasuke spat. Naruto was straddling Sasuke's hips, his hands on either side of his head.

"Don't worry, you won't get you clothes too dirty," Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared but decided to humor the blond.

Naruto began to outline Sasuke, laughing at the hilarious pose that the raven was in. He looked at the pale face; those obsidian orbs covered by pale lids. Naruto frowned at the fact that Sasuke really did look dead. The unnatural paleness of his skin only added to the peaceful features on the raven. Naruto let his eyes roam over Sasuke's body. The black hair framed his perfect face. His lips stood out from the pale skin and Naruto wondered what it would be like to touch them. The blond leaned forward but stopped. What the hell was he doing!? Sasuke would kick his ass for sure I he kissed him! The guy had a freaking fan club for Kami's sake! He was straight as a board!

''' Speaking of which aren't__**I **straight too!? I have to stop this… It isn't healthy"'

With that Naruto backed away and went to finishing the outline.

*SQUEE*

"Sasuke, I'm done," Naruto said finally.

The other boy's eyes opened and he pushed Naruto away. Sasuke couldn't believe he had fallen asleep! It was the first time in a while actually his sleeping wasn't plagued by nightmares. Sasuke was pulled out of his sleepy musings by a loud "thump" and then an "OW!" He had pushed Naruto back too hard and now the blond had hit his head against the wall.

"What in Hell Teme! You could have cracked my skull open!" Naruto shouted. The blond's face was scarlet red and Sasuke could imagine the smoke streaming form his ears.

"Shut up Usuratonkatchi," Sasuke muttered before standing up.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto snarled before launching himself at his rival. Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before he was pushed to the ground…

*SQUEE*

"The first day…It's the first day and you already have gotten into TWO fights Naruto!" shouted a very enraged Tsunade.

"It wasn't my fault that stupid Teme almost…"

"No excuses Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, "This school is supposed to have a zero tolerance policy! I gave you a second chance Naruto because of your situation; I could get FIRED for this! In fact you should be lucky that you're getting this punishment! If you had hurt the Uchiha in anyway possible he could sue Naruto!"

"What's that have to do with anything, I could sue him too!" Naruto growled form where he sat in the principal's office.

"You don't have the resources obtain a lawyer Naruto! Not to mention one that could stand up to whatever the Uchiha can get!" Tsunade snarled.

"But Baa-chan…"

"No buts Naruto! You're getting off easy! Two days suspension, and no working your way out of this!"

"Please Baa-chan, I can…"

"OUT OF MY OFFICE UZUMAKI! NOW!!" Tsunade ordered.

Naruto paled considerably in his seat. Tsunade had NEVER called him by his last name before. She must have meant business. Quietly he slipped out of his chair and left the office. All he could think as he walked outside and towards his house was.

'''At least Uchiha went down with me…"'

Temple- Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next! I'll tell you! Sasuke and Naruto must figure out two to spend their two days of suspension! Will it be together? Or alone? How are they're home lives? IS NARUTO REALLY GAY!? Find out next time!

Sakura- Did you have to chain me to my chair!?

Temple-YES until you become a yoai fan girl!

Ember- She did the same thing to me until I threatened to send her yaoi to the REAL Sasuke and Naruto…

Sakura- *looks hopeful*

Ember- IT won't work… I already did when she set me free…turns out that they really are gay…

Sakura- WHAT!?


End file.
